


A New Life in a Dark World

by Kitai_Tavar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Growing Up, Hunting, Minor Age Gap, My First Fanfic, Reunion, blah blah blah, not sure who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitai_Tavar/pseuds/Kitai_Tavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lead a normal life, on track to be a normal person with a normal family, until you are introduced to a world hidden in shadows. A world only told about in bedtime stories used to inspire obedience in unruly children. A world dominated by the teeth, claws, fangs and venom of the nightmares that run its underground. A world protected by madmen, devoted to the safety and blissful ignorance of YOUR previous world.<br/>Winchesters. The name whispered in the corners of the night, feared by the things hunting humans. They are death incarnate for these nightmares, and they protected you once in your childhood, and now you have come to meet with them again. To join them in the hunt of the Supernatural, and protect what you love, what you left behind for its own safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life in a Dark World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic work. I am not sure how to use this site, so bear with me as I learn. I hope to eventually be able to work my way around the way people do with something that they are intimately familiar. Sorry, I'm weird and awkward, so I'll shut up now.

It had been years since you had seen the two young men that had saved your family’s lives from that monster that had one been your neighbor. It had been masquerading as a human teenager, but was responsible for the deaths of four, almost five, families. The cops had been investigating deaths that had happened in the area, and had questioned the whole neighborhood, as one of the families killed had lived there. There had been a few reports of one of the family members acting odd, and a few pets going missing, only to later be found ripped to shreds in the woods a few miles from the neighborhood. Not long after, the whole family was found brutally slaughtered in their home, except that the cops couldn’t find the odd family member, the teenage boy.

The police believed him to be either kidnapped, which didn’t fit their profile, or that he had been the one to murder his family. They thought him to have been working with several other teenagers who were also missing from the other four families to have been found in a similar fashion. They all thought that the 4 boys and one girl had met somewhere, somehow, and made a pact of some sort. One by one, each family was killed in their own home, ripped apart, with each prospective teen missing from the corpses. There was an unfortunate rumor going around that the coroner had found what looked like teeth marks wherever there was mutilation on the bodies.

A few weeks later, while people were still scared, but the initial terror had died down a little bit, two very young FBI agents had shown up, asking all the questions all over again, acting funny and talking in whispers. You heard a few words from their conversations with someone who seemed to be their boss, as he was very, well, _bossy_ , but you were still young enough to not understand everything they said. They talked with your parents, and your teenage sister, who had gone to school with the latest missing boy.

When you peeked your head around the doorframe to look at the tall men, one of them, the shorter one with more freckles than you had, winked at you when you ducked your head back around. They talked to your parents, who answered their weird questions, even though the police had asked them before. Your mom apologized for not being a better help, explaining about your dogs’ disappearance, worrying that it was lost, or had died. The tall one assured her that it was alright, just try to remember what happened. They talked for a LONG time, at least to you. Your sister just sat there, staring at the shorter one, and making weird faces at him. He tried to ignore her, but she just giggled. Oh great.

Later, the taller one with pretty hair, crouched down to talk to you. He tried not to smile as you got mad that he thought you were some kind of kid or something with the way he talked to you as though you didn’t know what he was saying.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I don’t think you’re a baby, I just want to make sure you know what I’m trying… Dean?” he turned to the other agent with a look of helplessness.

“Hey now, Sam. I think Miss (Y/N) here understands just fine. Now, (Y/N), did you see anything?” The green eyed one asked you, not like the baby Mr. Sam thought you were. After all, you were 12, almost 13, practically a grown woman, even though your mom wouldn’t let you wear makeup yet.

“He walked around his house a lot, which he didn’t do before. His friends didn’t go over as much either. They’re loud, and a little scary.” You remembered the spikey hair and tattoos they had, and the chains on their pants. You had thought they were weird, kind of like your sister.

“His friends? Were they from the school? Three boys and a girl?” The tall one asked quickly, and looked sheepish when you glared at him, with your frostiest look you had learned from your sister. Mr. Dean smirked at him, then turned to you.

“No, two boys and three girls. They all kissed a lot…” you grimaced.

“Hmph, don’t knock it till you try it, right?” Your sister twirled a lock of her hair, smirking at Dean. Dean looked over at her, blinked and turned to Sam, who was covering his face with his hand, but his shoulders shaking gave him away. Dean glared at him, coughed and shifted around in his seat, and stood.

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. (Y/N) (last name), we thank you for your time. If you see anything else or remember anything else, just give us a call.” He handed your dad a card and then walked out the door. Your parents went back to what they were doing, but you and your sister watched them. They started talking on your porch and the tall one called someone on his phone.

“Mmm, they are delightful.” Your sister smirked, looking at them through the window.

“Eww Trisha, that’s so gross, they’re like, 10 years older than you. You’re only 17!” You watched Dean turn to look in the window, catch your sisters looks, and turn away with a funny look on his face.

“They are 22ish & 18ish, at most. That’s like, only 8 years older than YOU, little twerp.” She turned and left, but not until she caught Deans eye again and winked. He made the funniest face, all alarmed eyes and raised eyebrows until he turned away to glare at the other agents smirk. You watched them for another minute, and then remembered something you just HAD to tell them. You ran outside, and tried not to feel like an ant next to the giant on the phone.

“I just remembered! The missing boy, he was sneaking around our house a while ago, before he disappeared! I told my mom and dad, but they didn’t see him when dad looked outside. They thought I was making something up because I didn’t like him.” That got their attention.

“Hang on Dad, did you hear that? We might need to stick around a little while longer. It looks like it might have another target…” he walked away as Dean turned to you.

“Okay (Y/N), keep a sharp eye out, and if you see him, or anything else outside your house, call us. Here, take this, our number is in it already.” Dean handed you a phone and another card, smiled, and then they were gone. You went inside, put them in your nightstand, and eventually forgot about it.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

You go to school, and have sleepovers, but don’t really forget what happened. Two weeks go by, and you start to think nothing is going to happen, until one night, as you are going to sleep and about to drift off, you see a person shaped shadow move outside your window. You hear a clack, and pretend that you are sleeping, terrified. You don’t move for what feels like forever, and when you open your eyes, your window is shut, and there is no sign of whatever made the sound. You chalk it up to night terrors, and go to sleep, but you’re still somewhat scared. When you wake up in the morning, you don’t remember it, but remember being scared, and think you just had another nightmare.

You get ready for school, because that crap waits for nobody, but you don’t hear the customary banging around your sister does while getting ready. You peek out your door, and her light is off. You can tell something is off, so you sneak into her room, thanking everything that her door is silent, and tiptoe over to her bed. She is covered by the quilt, but she is definitely there. Slowly, so as not to wake her, you peel back the cover. She is staring at you, fully awake, and scaring you half to death.

“Trisha! It’s time for school! You’re gonna be late, and you’d better not blame it on me!” you exclaim. She pulls the covers back over her head, and ignores you. You feel funny, something is nagging at your head, you just can’t remember.

Trisha would have had some mean comment ready, and would have been asleep, if she meant to skip school, otherwise, she would be plastering eyeliner on, and straightening her blue and purple hair. You ignore the feeling, and decide that if your sister is going to do this, she will deal with the consequences herself. School drags on, and Trisha never shows. When you go home, you see her standing in the hallway, staring into space. You have a HUGE and heavy bookbag, and she is in your way to your room.

“Trisha! Move, dangit! I need to get by!” you yell, expecting her to retort with one of her usual comebacks like “lose weight, Chubby, and you’ll get by just fine”, but she stays quiet, and moves to the side. You slow in surprise as you walk past her, and she stares at you the whole way, watching you. Once you get into your room, and are about to shut the door, you see her turn to the pictures on the wall once more.

            Later, once you have moved past Trisha’s bout of weirdness, its dinner time, and your mother is calling you to the table. Its Trisha’s favorite, probably made by your mother in hopes that it will make her feel better. Well that explains why she isn’t in trouble, she must have said she was sick. Once your father makes it to the table, you start to eat. You are halfway done with your plate when you notice that your sister isn’t eating anything.

“Baby, I know that you think that you eat too much, but not eating anything at all is DEFINITELY not going to help you. Trisha, honey? Baby, are you okay?” Your mother asks worriedly as Trisha moves the food around on her plate.

“This does not appeal to me.” She says in a monotonous tone, while staring at you through hungry eyes. Suddenly, you remember the phone Dean gave you. Not to seem suspicious, you wait till the table has been cleared before you excuse yourself to the bathroom, snagging the card and phone on your way. You call the number Dean said was his, and you soon hear him pick it up.

“Hello? Dean? This is (Y/N). You told me to call if anything weird happened and my sister isn’t acting like herself, and she doesn’t want to eat her favorite food but she just said that she was hungry but she was looking at me when she said it and she has been watching me and I had a nightmare someone was outside our house and I don’t want…”

“Hey, hey, hey, (Y/N), hey, it’s gonna be okay, okay? We are on our way, we can get there in half an hour. Will you be okay till then? Do you have any silver that you can get your hands on, without your sister seeing? A knife would be best. Can you do this?” His voice stayed steady and calm, but insistent. You stared at the phone in shock, what in heck did he think that you were going to need a _KNIFE_ for? She might be acting weird, but she was still your sister, right?

“WHAT? What do you mean?! She’s not a monster!” you were interrupted by what seemed to be a well-rehearsed speech.

“Listen, we are not FBI agents, we are brothers, hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester. We hunt the things that go bump in the night and hide like the creepers they are under your bed. Now you have _got_ to get a lid on it!

“Sure, yeah. We just finished dinner, and a movie is next. Please, hurry!” You tried to keep your voice down, but it broke at the end. A knock on the door sounded.

“(Y/N)? Is everything okay in there?” Trisha’s voice sounded on the other side of the bathroom door. Your heartbeat doubled, and you tried to convince yourself that it was just because she startled you.

“Yeah, I’m fine, be out in a minute.” You waited. If it really was Trish, she would be snappy.

“Okay, well, take your time. We will be waiting for you.” She said in a flat voice. You stare at the door in horror, the thing on the other side was definitely not your sister.

“No, no, I don’t want to watch. I’m just going to stay in my room and read. I have homework anyway.” You lie, hoping to put more distance between yourself and that THING that was in your sisters’ place.

“Okay, well, come in whenever you want.” Sounds of footsteps marked its departure.

“Did you hear that?! She isn’t her! It’s not my sister!” you nearly weep into the phone.

“I need you to calm down. Your family’s survival depends on your actions. No pressure.” You could practically _hear_ the chagrined shrug on the other side of the phone, over the sound of their car roaring down the road. You faintly heard the tall one tell Dean to ‘chill, she’s just a kid’, and Dean sassing back ‘you’re just a kid, kid’.

“Okay, I’m going out.” You unlock the bathroom door, and peek outside, just barely listening to Dean telling you to hide the phone. Mom and Dad and Not-Trish are sitting down watching the movie, as you use your ninja stealth moves, learned from all those years getting up in the middle of the night and sneaking some extra ice cream while no one was watching. You make your way over to the silverware drawer in the kitchen, and take the knife that your mom and dad used to cut their wedding cake. THAT was real silver, right? The only really heavy knife your family had, well, which wasn’t the steak knives that only mom and dad could touch.

You slide it up your sleeve, checking that everyone is still in the living room, and think _‘If I ever life through this, I’m gonna be friggin Batwoman.’_

As you go to hide in the bathroom again, you notice that Not-Trish isn’t sitting on the couch with mom and dad anymore, in fact, you can’t see her at all.

“Mom? Dad? Trish? Where’d you go?” a cold creeping sensation sneaks its way down your spine, making you shudder. Slowly, each foot heavier than the last, you walk around the couch. You nearly drop the knife, and your legs can’t hold you up anymore. You’re on your knees, staring. Your mom lies still, next to your dad, both covered in blood. There are bite marks, _human_ bite marks, on their arms and shoulders, scratches on their necks and hands. No breath would come to your lungs, and you felt faint. Your vision started to swim, and you saw Not-Trish walking toward you with a feral grin on her face.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

You woke up tied to a chair, with the thing that killed your parents sitting in front of you, blood on her chin and hands. She smiled at you, an evil way, like the mean girls at school. You could feel the cake knife in your sleeve.

 _So she didn’t find that, thank goodness._ You wiggle around a bit, remembering all those action movies that dad let you watch when mom wasn’t home, then stop, tears blurring your vision. Mom. Dad. Gone. No, you wouldn’t let that happen to you! You would stop this grinning monster! You start moving again, and yelling at Not-Trish. Somewhere between accusing her, and screaming some of the better known swear words that you learned from her, she grew tired of the noise and slapped you across your face, stinging like a fire on your cheek.

“Shut up, you’re annoying. I mean _honestly_ , I just want a family with a loving mom, a nice dad, and a little sibling that isn’t annoying and loud! Is that so much to ask for?! But hey, every time it doesn’t work out, I get to kill all of you annoying things, find a new family, and start again! A perfect thing for me, who doesn’t _really_ want to settle in one place with the same family! I mean, I _do_ want the same family, I just like fresh starts, learning all of your _interesting_ little habits, mannerisms, and things. Making a game out of fitting in, not getting caught in the lie, it’s a power trip like nothing your _high school_ could come up with. Ugh, sometimes, I just want to go postal on everything that bothers me, but that would give up the game, wouldn’t it sis?” she leans in close to your face, breathing on you, and laughing like a crazy person.

“YOU’RE NOT MY SISTER!!!” you scream, snapping your teeth as close as you can to her face.

“Oh, but” she smirks, wiping her cheek, “I am the closest thing. I mean, I’m practically the same! But, she’s dead, and never coming back. I guess we could be family.” She purses her lips, looking at you shaking your head vehemently and glaring at her. “Or not… I’m not partial. After all, I do get a new family once yours is dead. Oh, you didn’t know? I didn’t kill your parents, they are alive, but unconscious!” she laughs at the look of hope on your face.

“Oh you naïve little thing! I don’t want to spare them!” she giggled.

“Then, why…”

“Why leave them alive? Well, we couldn’t have them missing this fun, now could we? I couldn’t get you out of that bathroom without showing myself, so I had to, well, make them a little more agreeable while I got to you!” she twirled in glee, ran over, and dragged them from the couch to the kitchen floor in front of you. _Both_ of them. You stared at her in horror, wondering how she ever managed to pass as human.

“Now, let’s get down to business. I think that we should start with mommy here, as she was so kind, wondering about my well-being, and I just want to spare her the rest of the gory little details.” She patted your mom’s head like a dog, and you were just a _little_ too weak to break the chair and smash it over her head. What she didn’t know was that you had been using the silver knife cut through the duct tape on your right hand, and that it was now free.

As the monster raised her hand to rip into your mothers neck and torso, three things happened simultaneously. One, she saw and stepped toward you, her eyes widening and hands coming up to beat you into submission. Two, your knife went through the other ties on your left hand, and you used her momentum to send her over your head, effectively knocking you over so that your back was on the floor. Three, the Winchesters busted in through the door with guns drawn. Not-Trisha whirled and her eyes got even bigger when she saw them. They pointed their guns at her, but she grabbed you and held you in front of her like a shield.

“Put her down?” Dean’s voice radiated fury. “You monster. She’s just a _kid_! Let her go, and we can finish this right now, hell, I’ll even put my gun down.” He did just as he said, which made his brother look at him sideways in alarm.

“Dean? What are you doing Dean? Dean!” Sam yelled as his brother and the monster launched themselves at each other. Sam managed one shot before they collided, and even at this angle, you could see that it hit her in the shoulder. You also saw the silvery knife in Dean’s hand as he slashed at the monster. She swung at him, and you heard a sickening crunch as he landed on the far wall, smashing the small table underneath him and losing the knife in his hand.

Sam watched in horror, and then turned to see her launching toward him, shooting at her as she came towards him. She pinned him and started whaling on him, hitting him in the face, the chest, his arms, stomach. Then, all of a sudden, she was gone, Dean standing behind her, ripping her off of his brother, and stabbing her through the chest with the silver knife you tossed to him when he got up.

Sam groaned on the floor as Dean ran over to him and helped him up, then came to you and cut the rest of the tape.

“You okay (Y/N)? I know it’s a lot to take in, and I’m sorry this had to happen to you.”

“My parents! They’re alive! Help them!” You watched Dean look over to Sam.

“Sammy!” he called, tossing him a phone and running over to your parents.

“911 call, on it!”

“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!!” you waited anxiously as they moved. You felt certain they had done this before, the whole routine, with the calm, practiced movements, knowing how to stop the bleeding. You fell into shock, and barely registered when the police and the ambulances showed up, talking to the now FBI agents. You and your family were rushed to the hospital, where your parents were taken care of, and you were made to rest. Slowly, everything slipped into darkness as you fell asleep.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

You awoke to Dean sitting across from you, eating what looked to be like the pudding from your hospital food. You looked at him, and then the pudding, and back to his apple green eyes, and he _blushed_ as Sam smacked him, giving him a ‘dude, what?’ face. You liked them, and smiled.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Better, now that I’m not gonna be eaten or something.” That cracked a smile in their faces, which quickly turned serious as they looked at you.

“I know it’s gonna be hard, but you can’t tell anyone about what happened, or about us. You know that, right?” Dean said quietly.

“Duh, like anyone would believe me anyway! Besides, you guys saved my life, I’m not about to go and tell the cops you aren’t real FBI agents. I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed or something.”

“Or something.” Sam laughs. “Yeah, just, um, don’t tell anyone. I mean, obviously you can talk to your parents about it, and yes they are okay, just sleeping.”

“But now that you know that these things exist, you have to be more careful. Usually monsters can hide like humans, but if they think you know something that all the rest don’t, they might come after you, thinking you are part of a hunter family or something. You can’t go around in the dark, or messing with thing that can kill you, okay?”

“Yeah, yes, absolutely! Wait, there are _MORE_?!” You couldn’t believe it, and you heard your heart monitor beep faster. They looked at it before answering you.

“Yes, so please. Don’t do anything to look into them. Just life a safe and normal life. For us, okay?” Sam asked, successfully making the most adorable puppy face anyone had ever seen.

“No problem Sammy.” You smile at them. Sam straightens and glares over at Dean, who has his fake innocence face on. You know because you’ve worn it often enough. He points at Dean as he leaves the room.

“This is your fault. All your fault.” Dean looks offended.

“Whaaat, I can’t call you by your name, Sammy?” he snickers with you. “It’s SAM!” You both hear echo down the hallway in fake rage.

“Okay, well, keep your nose clean kid, we have to hit the road. Other people to save and all that. Our dad keeps calling us, needs us somewhere else. It is a family business after all, hunting these monsters. Be good.” He leaves the room. That’s the last of the Winchesters you’d ever see. Or so you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I would love constructive criticism!  
> *There will be more, I just don't know when I'll be able to get around writing it, or how often. I don't have a set date for more to be published. Anyway, here you go!


End file.
